Happy Birthday
by Racemee
Summary: It's the birthday before Caesars' sisters' death. And you thought Liam was the only one with less-than-platonic intentions with his sister. Rated T for Teen, though it might get a little intense c:


Heythur c: Welcome to the wonderful world of incest 83

I kid I kid, seriously though, I think Natsume has a sister fetish, can I get a halleluijah :D?

Well so hi :D Welcome to my first story EVER ^o^! Whoah :D!

Aha well it's not. It's actually my like.. 5th or 6th. I have another account. o.-

Yeah. You don't care.

Enjoy, por favor~

And don't forget to review and favorite and touch yourself c:  
_I mean lolwut?_

* * *

"Caesar, come on!" she giggled.

Caesar tagged not far behind his sister. "Not so fast Claire!" he called after her, out of breath.

"Come on slow poke, you're the dancer here, not me!"

Claire humored him and slowed down slightly, allowing her younger brother to catch up to her. She was two years his major, but never more mature. Or larger for that matter.

He finally caught up and wrapped his arms around her.

"About time you caught up," she smiled and kissed his cheek.

He snuggled into her closer. "About time you slowed down if you ask me," he nuzzled his head into her neck.

She tittered merrily and turned around, taking Caesar's hands in hers. "Isn't this day just perfect?"

He let out a chuckle and smiled. "Yeah, it is."

Looking up into his eyes, she took a step closer to him. "Caesar, I love you."

He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her head. "I love you too sweetheart."

* * *

That was 10 years ago exactly. Today was Claire's 18th birthday. Caesar was standing around in her room as she got dressed. "So today you're a woman, eh?"

She regarded this question with little concern as she looped her pearl posts into her ears. "That I am."

"So you're going to bed wed soon?"

"Yes sir."

Surely she hadn't remembered what happened on her 8th birthday. Why would she anyway? It was just a nice day, nothing more.

She looked back at Caesar through her mirror. "Something the matter?"

"N-no!" he stammered, startled back from his thoughts.

She turned around and stood up from her vanity. "Don't lie, I can read you like a book bro."

"It's nothing, don't worry about it."

She eyed him suspiciously. "And if it was after all something, you'd tell me, _right_?"

"Of course your highness."

She scoffed. "You call me that again and I'm going to shove this hairbrush up your nose," she teased, picking up and waving her tortoise-shell hairbrush at him.

He laughed a detached laugh.

Her smile faded and she became suddenly serious. "Okay, now what's wrong?"

He stared past her. "You remember your eighth birthday?"

"Of course I do. You blew out my candles and stuck a slug in my hair."

"Well, that I did, but I mean do you remember what you said that day?"

She gave him a blunt look. "I'm pretty sure I'm not going to remember every word I ever say in my life Caesar."

"But it was pretty important."

"Well I remember I said that that day was perfect, right?"

"And I agreed."

"Is that all, because I'm sure today will be just as perfect as it was ten years ago."

"No I mean, do you remember what you said after that?"

Her eyes flickered, something about her happy-go-lucky mood shifted. "Oh Caesar…" she trailed off.

Embarrassed, he couldn't seem to look her in the eyes anymore.

She rushed over to him and put her hand on his chest. "Oh Caesar, you're still not thinking about that are you? We were just kids, and you're my brother, of course I love you-"

Caesar cut her off and wrapped his arms around her. The same embrace they shared that day down at the lake.

She buried her head in his chest. "Caesar, please don't do this, today's my birthday," she mumbled as she choked back tears.

He laid his head on her shoulder. "You're right," he whispered into her soft lavender hair. "You're completely right. We were just children, it was just that kind of bond that brothers and sisters have, you're right."

She looked up at him and smiled through tears. "I can always tell when you lie," she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly.

He returned her kiss, deepening it, bending her over and slipping his tongue into her mouth.

"Caesar, don't," she whined, obviously having on her mind what Caesar had on his.

He slid his hand up her slip and nibbled on her bottom lip.

"Caesar!" she moaned desperately. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

He stopped kissing her to look at her with his seductive amber eyes. "Yes love?"

Her breathing became slightly labored. "What do I have to do for you to be mine?" she smiled, though clearly slightly distraught from her situation.

"Just say the magic words," he smiled.

"Caesar, please," she whimpered.

"Say them," he ordered, keeping amazing self-control for a sixteen year old boy.

She laughed exasperatedly. "I love you Caesar."

He smiled and inhaled in success. "I love you too sweetheart."

And with that he swept her into his arms and carried her over to her canopy bed where he and his beloved older sister shared a steamy experience.

"_Happy birthday._"


End file.
